


Maybe More Than Just Rewards

by larryspangel



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angel The Series - Freeform, Angel/Spike - Freeform, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, M/M, Spangel, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the episode Just Rewards from Angel the Series and I switched it up a bit. Lots of spangel goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe More Than Just Rewards

"I'm glad it's you, though. Finally doin' me in. Feels right. You being my grandsire and all. Circle of death, eh?"

"Good-bye, Spike".

"See you around, Angel".

*Angel is about to smash the amulet and then stops*

"Well get the bloody hell on with it".

"I can't do it Spike".

"Why the hell not!"

"I'm not going to kill you. I can't kill you. I'm sorry".

"It's not that hard Angel. You take the rock and smash it and then poof. Go on with it".

"I told you, I won't do it".

"So you want me to wonder around as a bloody ghost forever then"?

"No, Spike we will find a cure ok. Fred can figure it out. Let's go".

"Why can't you just kill me?"

"I'm not going to kill you!"

"Why the bloody hell not!"

"Because you are my childe and you have stayed strong. You died and came back. I won't lose you again. I can't lose you again. You are the closest thing I have to a family. Don't get me wrong, you're a pain in the ass, annoying, loud, bothersome,..."

"Feeling the love over here mate".

"Interruptive. But, you are also passionate, loyal, and strong enough to face your demon". We need you on our side...I need you".

"That was...unexpected".

"Ya...sorry about that".

"You're a poof you know that?"

"Spike..."

"But, when I get my body back you are going to get a lot of action so prepare now Mr. Broody pants".

"Spike?"

"Yeh?"

"Thanks".

"Hey I get a free shag right when I get my body back that's thanks enough".

"You know what I mean".

"I do. Thanks Angel".

"No problem Will".


End file.
